


I Would Do it All Again

by spiderlingdarling



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anne with an E - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Anne with an E, F/M, Gilbert taking care of Anne, Shirbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlingdarling/pseuds/spiderlingdarling
Summary: Instead of Bully getting burnt by the furnace, what if Anne got burnt?  Doctor Blythe is to the rescue.





	I Would Do it All Again

Cole went ballistic after realizing that Billy destroyed the story shack. He stormed out of the woods with Anne calling after him, tears pouring out of her eyes. She started to run after him after a minute when realizing where he was going and what he was going to do. She knew that he was going to fight Billy. Cole always had this fire inside of him and this was his last straw. Anne had already made him very upset after she told Miss Stacy about his bullying situation which prevented him from ever going to school or working on his craft ever again.

Cole stormed into the schoolhouse and charged straight at Billy. The girls screamed and the boys looked at the ordeal in shock. Miss Stacy, unaware of the situation happening in the schoolhouse at this very moment, was still in the supply closet drowned in her misery. 

The two boys were still fighting when Anne walked in. When she saw the fight between Cole and Billy, she started crying even more than she had been previously. Usually, she would mentally scold herself for being such a "Ruby Gills" but today, she was in no state to think of such things. 

She saw two of Billy's friends try to intervene with the fight but Gilbert held them back and they knew not to mess with Gilbert. Anne needed to stop the fight before Cole got seriously hurt. She knew that she had to step into the fight and break it apart because Gilbert was on the other side of the room as her and he would need more time to reach her.   
Without thinking any further, Annie jumped into the fight and was trying the separate the two boys. Diana screamed Anne's name, as did the other girls. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gilbert rushing towards her. 

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Billy mistook Anne for Cole and shoved her as hard as he possibly could. Anne tripped over Cole's foot, hit the floor and rolled right into the furnace that was set in the middle of the room. She felt the left side of her head sizzle and burn before she had the strength to pull away.

Anne screamed in pain. It reminded her of the time in the orphanage where the other girls would play this horrid game of who could hit Anne the hardest. Those nights, Anne had to sleep on her hands because her raw and red face would rub against the fabric of the pillow. Except, the pain from the furnace was so. much. worse. 

Diana immediately rushed to Anne's side, weeping and crying out of fear for her bosom friend. Ruby was sobbing which was a surprise to no one and even Josie Pye was scared and had her mouth covered by her hand that was shaking. Gilbert was knelt by Anne's side holding her head in his lap and pressing a cloth gently on the intense wound. He was having a hard time steadying his hand for he was trembling but trying to remain calm. 

Anne was almost unconscious due to the pain and shock. She was inaudibly whispering Diana and Gilbert's names repeatedly. 

When she was finally consciously stable, her head was still in Gilberts lap with his fingers cradling her chin and the cloth that was still being held against her burn. If this were any other day, she would've immediately jolted up and smacked Gilbert straight across the face but since she didn't have the strength or the want to do so, she restrained herself.

Diana and Ruby were holding her hands when they saw her awake with a scared expression plastered on her face. Diana instantly started reassuring Anne that help was on the way. Gilbert felt Anne tense up and soothed her that everything would be fine. 

Gilbert was rubbing circles in the right side of her head with his thumb which caused her to fall asleep almost instantly.

Ruby felt jealous that Gilbert was being so caring towards Anne. All Ruby ever wanted was a smile, wave, or for him to say her name. Anne always had Gilbert's full attention and yet she was still oblivious that he liked her. Ruby could tell that the two were meant for each other but she still couldn't let go of her obsession over this very sad and handsome boy.

 

<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

Gilbert decided that he would go see Anne to see how she was feeling and how her wound was healing. (that rhymes...lol)

He made his way down the road leading to Green Gables, nervous that Anne wouldn't want to see him, he always thought that she hated him. He knocked on the door and a stiff Marilla Cuthbert answered the door. 

Her frown evaporated into a smile and welcomed Gilbert into the house. 

"Anne is up in her room, lying in bed, you may go see her if you please."

Gilbert thanked her and made his way up the stairs and down the narrow hallway. He stopped at the last door which he knew was Anne's and took a deep breath. For some odd reason, he was nervous. Gilbert Blythe was never nervous when talking to girls or anyone for that matter! He ignored his pounding heart and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Anne's sleepy voice say.

Gilbert opened the door and stepped inside the small but cozy bedroom. 

"Oh! Gilbert. I wasn't expecting to see you." She said while smoothing down her hair. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or anything of that sort-

"No! It's completely, utterly fine! It's not like I was having a very eventful day or anything."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing- recovering rather." Gilbert said, genuinely interested on how the girl was feeling. 

"I'm doing much better now, thanks to you. The doctor said that if you hadn't covered up the open wound, the bacteria from the rust on the furnace could have spread and led to a horrible infection."

"It was no problem, it's good preparation for the future." 

They both lightly laughed and became silent.  
"Anyway, I should, um get going" Gilbert said, trying to break the silence. 

Gilbert was almost out the door when Anne said, "Gil, I just wanted to say thank you. It really does mean a lot that you cared for me like that today." 

"I would do it all again for you, Carrots" Gilbert winked and left the room with a bright red faced Anne.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Please don't forget to comment suggestions and leave kudos! Thank you!


End file.
